In almost every type of fishing reel currently manufactured, a structure is provided for applying a variable drag force to a line-carrying spool so that any pull on the line in the direction of line pay-out, such as normally occurs when a fish bites, in excess of that to which the drag is set for, will cause the spool to turn.
One conventional drag apparatus, such as found in bait casting reels, includes a drag washer normally keyed on an end portion of a crankshaft such that the drag washer rotates with the crankshaft. A handle is normally keyed on the other end of the crankshaft, whereby rotating the handle will rotate the crankshaft. The drag washer will generally have a friction pad facing axially and in friction-engaging contact with one face of a driving gear. The driving gear is freely rotatably and axially movable on the crankshaft, and meshes with an input gear on a spool shaft. A ratchet wheel is normally secured to the crankshaft so as to rotate with, but is prohibited from axial movement on, the crankshaft. Generally, a friction pad is mounted on an axial face of the ratchet wheel for friction-engaging contact with the other face of the driving gear.
In bait casting reels with a one-way clutch, which prevents backward turning of the handle, the drag washer is generally forced against the driving gear by a clutch sleeve which is normally keyed to the crankshaft for rotation therewith. The clutch sleeve is normally forced against the drag washer, via a drag adjustment knob on the crankshaft, so as to create a sufficient frictional force on either side of the driving gear to rotate the driving gear to retrieve line onto the spool, and also to set the drag to an appropriate setting.